


You're My Everything

by thevaccines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HSDFGH, I JUST FUCKING WROTE THIS, I WROTE A FLUFF, IF YOUR INTO HARRY BASICALLY SPILLING HIS HEART OUT TO LOUIS IN A SLEEPY DAZE AND GOD, ITS 1:00 AM AND, ITS KIND OF CUTE, Kisses, Like, M/M, Stars, but - Freeform, captilized it, i cant spell, i hope you enjoy, i should tag stuff, idk - Freeform, kiss, larry stylinson - Freeform, ok, this, why do i write int he tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaccines/pseuds/thevaccines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is half asleep, its almost 1 in the afternoon, and when Louis goes to wake him he accidently falls even more in love with him, if thats possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Everything

It wasn't really a good day to do anything productive. Harry was still in bed and it was a half past noon, Louis was done reading the comics from the newspaper and already onto the third episode of Skins, season one, which they have on DVD. 

It was raining outside, and the fact that they had big windows but hadn't bought curtains yet made the outside world seem like it was always inside. 

When Louis had gotten a bit bored of staring at young Nicholas Hoult's face on his TV, which he had paused the episode for about ten minutes now, he got up and padded down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Harry? You know its almost 1:00, right?" He stood in the doorway, staring at Harry who had his arms under his pillow, facing the window. The sheets were off his torso, just stopping above his hips. He turns his head over at Louis slowly, his eyes are bright and his lips slightly parted. He's a living angel, Louis thinks. 

"Is it?" His voice is tired and raspy and Louis just wants to sink the sound into his eardrums. 

"Are you going to get out of bed at all today?" He walks over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry moves a bit closer to him, sinking his face further into the pillow. Louis reaches out and pushes his hair away from his eyes, and Harry leans into his touch, practically purring with each soft stroke through his scalp.

"Wasn't really planning on it- Join me?" He lifts the sheets slightly, and Louis nods, Harry's arms and legs enveloping Louis' small figure instantly, his lips pressing a kiss against his neck, then against the shell of his ear, then at the back of his head. 

Its quiet, and Louis can hear and feel Harry's breath on his neck, since he's a mouth-breather, but Louis' gotten use to it and actually loves that thing about him. Other then the sound of his breathes he can hear the rain, and for once, its actually kind of soothing. 

"You're so bewitching-"

"Bewitching?"

Harry hums as a response, nuzzling his nose into Louis neck, brushing his lips against the skin and muttering, "Bewitching."

"You know I cant tell if thats a compliment or not?" Louis turns, facing Harry, who opens his eyes and pulls a lazy smile across his lips. 

"It is."

"Doesn't sound like it." Louis says, his eyes staring deeply into Harry, memorizing every freckle and every little speck of yellow in his eyes. 

"How about..ravishing?"

"I sound like an animal-"

"Pleasing?"

"Too provocative."

Harry slowly lifts himself to hover above Louis until he;s got one leg on either side of him, straddling him, his head on his chest and arms outstretched to meet Louis' hands. 

"Radiant, stunning, exquisite, delightful, splendid, sublime, statuesque, angelic, enticing," He stops to take a small breath, lifting his head slightly in an attempt to see Louis' reaction, which happens to be pure bliss, "Adorable, charming, glamourous, hunky, fair, alluring, foxy," Harry scrunches his nose slightly at the word, licking his upper lip, which makes Louis feel like he's going to float away.

"Foxy?"

"Yeah. Also dazzling and delicate, cute and classy, gorgeous and graceful, magnificent and marvellous-" Harry is now sitting up, still straddling Louis, holding his hands above his head.

"You just want to get in my pants, don't you Styles?" 

"Lovely and handsome, fascinating and.."

"No more words in your vocabulary?"

"..pulchritudinous." He finishes, and Louis' eyebrows crease together.

"Puchitdino?"

"Pulchritudinous." 

"You literally just made that up, didn't you?"

"Nope, its a word to describe beauty-" His hands are lightly on Louis' chest as he tilts his head back, deep in thought, and Louis can't stop staring at his exposed neck, and he just knows that Harry was carved out of marble from the God's, "Used of persons only, having great physical beauty, example: pulchritudinous movie stars."

"Movie stars?"

"Sure, but you are more beautiful then all of those randoms mashed together, you are an actual star, Louis."

"Stop making me blush." Louis goes to bite his bottom lip as he tries, but fails, to hide his smile. Harry's fingers slowly loom over the crinkles by his eyes, pushing his hair back slowly before running his thumb across Louis' lip.

"You are everything to me, Louis. You aren't just a person to me. You're the air I breathe and the blood that flows through my veins. You're the moon and the sun, the stars I see at night that make galaxies upon galaxies and you are just everything that is beautiful to me. The sound of the rain and the sound of the wind and even the sound of the kettle whistling in the morning, its all so beautiful cause its you Louis. Everything is you and I love you." 

They haven't even kissed yet and Louis feels lightheaded and so, so more in love with every second passing as he gets stare at this boy above him, who wears his heart on his sleeve and has literally tattooed Louis name on every inch of it, not sparring a millimetre. 

Louis wants so badly to make Harry feel the way he does right now, but his mouth is dry and he feels numb from how much love he's got, so the best he can mutter is, 

"You're my everything too, Harry." 

Harry leans down fast, his hands spanning over Louis' chest and across his shoulder blades, sparring his neck and cupping his cheeks all too quickly and he attaches his lips to Louis'. The feeling is farmiliar but it always feels new. Everything Louis does with Harry always seems new and exciting now matter how many times they do anything. 

Its soft and slow and gentle, and Louis vaguely remembers they're first kiss, sweaty palms and wet lips and just so agonizingly slow, but so perfect aswell he never wanted anything more. 

He moves his mouth slowly against Harry's, whose even slower and its just so much more passionate then anything Louis can remember doing with Harry. 

"Louis I love you so goddamn much. Okay?" Louis can't even reply because he's just so lightheaded and everything about Harry is perfect and dreamy. 

Harry presses kisses along his jawline and around the shells of his ear, then he's kissing his cheeks and his forehead and even his eyes when they're closed. 

They lie silent for a few minutes, or maybe it was seconds, it all felt too surreal. 

Harry faces the window again, taking it upon himself to wrap Louis' body behind his, Louis' chest flush against his back. 

Louis kisses his collarbones and the back of his neck a bit lazily, but Harry just melts back into him and into the bed. 

"You'll always be my everything." Louis whispers, pulling Harry closer to him to make sure there is a zero percent gap between them, " love you, I love you, I love you." 

"Jeez Lou, don't start getting all sappy on me." Harry says, and it takes him almost a full minute to say it, all the things he had said to Louis definitely tired him out, and Louis heart just swelled even more at Harry's lame try at making a joke out of it. 

"I'll get sappy if I want to, you twat." Louis huffs out a small laugh against Harry's back, peaking over his arm to watch as his eyes fall shut, and his mouth opens and closes slightly, like a fish out of water, but its the cutest thing Louis' ever seen. 

"You're the twat." Harry says, bringing one arm back to grab Louis thigh to make sure its hooked over his legs tighter.

Harry's asleep a few minutes later, leaving Louis to just stare down at this drooling little heartbreaker. 

My drooling little heartbreaker, he corrects himself, before resting his head on the pillow and letting himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of breathing and pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> its actually 1 in the morning and i cant write but i hope you enjoy (comments&kudos very much appreciated it would fill my empty bucket of self-love)


End file.
